Tied in Knots
by Accusatrix
Summary: Harry wakes to find himself in an unexpected situation. Ginny teaches him the importance of remembering. H/G, Post-DH, Mature sexual content and themes. Rated M for a reason.


**Tied in Knots**

Harry woke suddenly to the somewhat painful sensation of a very cold ice cube being held against his nipple.

His head jerked up and the first thing he realized was that he was in his bedroom. And he was naked.

Unfortunately, he had no memory of how or why he got there. The last thing he remembered clearly was closing the front door to his flat after a very long Friday at the Ministry. As he continued to try and clear his foggy mind, a pale, freckled hand appeared around from behind him and started stroking his chest. He felt a hot breath against his right ear as a lock of bright red hair fell over his shoulder.

It was then that he also realized two very important things. He was sitting in a chair. And he couldn't move his arms or legs. There were no ties or ropes, so he could only surmise that a sticking charm had been applied to his limbs to keep them from moving.

"Hello Harry."

_Uh. Oh._

As the hand that had been stroking his chest rose and lightly swept across the back of his neck, he saw Ginny out of the corner of his eye walking slowly around the right side of his chair. He was facing the foot of their bed, and he watched her saunter over to lean against the mattress. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders, and it looked as if the only thing she had on was the blue dress shirt he wore to work that day.

"So Harry… how was your day? Did you have a _hard_ day at work?"

Harry's eyes snapped back to her face from where they'd been perusing her rather nicely toned legs, and he saw a smirk grow across her lips. He knew he was in trouble. He just wasn't sure why. Harry eyed the wand in her right hand as it wandered up and down against her stomach and swallowed hard.

"Um… Gin? W-why am I stuck to the chair?"

As her brown eyes smoldered, he knew he had asked a very stupid question. And he was going to pay for it. He couldn't help the sudden blood flow problems that occurred when he thought about all the wonderful, wicked ways he was going to pay for that question.

Ginny's smirk grew as she responded, "Oh, Harry… THAT was a very stupid question. If you don't know why you're in that chair, this is going to be a very long night for you, indeed. Right now, though, I have a few questions for you."

Ginny leaned back on her arms and eased herself into a sitting position on the bed, slowly lifting her left leg to cross over her right, allowing the shirt to ride dangerously high on her thighs. Harry's eyes couldn't help but be drawn down as he waited for her to tell him why he was being punished.

"Do you remember two weeks ago, Harry? Do you remember EXACTLY what happened two weeks ago today?" The redhead's leg started to slowly swing as she asked this question, and she leaned her weight onto her left hand, leaving her right to continue the slow movements of her wand against her stomach.

Harry's mind raced as he tried to remember what happened two weeks ago. As he watched her leg's slow movements he could feel his erection getting harder, and his mind slowed to a crawl as all the blood in his body was redirected to his groin.

_Think, dammit! Think think think, you stupid git! Two Fridays ago… what was I doing two Fridays ago…oh!_

"The Leaky Cauldron! Ron and I met up with Seamus, Dean, and Neville for a few drinks… um… right?"

"Oh very good, Harry. You're right. You went to the pub after work on Friday with your _mates_. I think you deserve a reward for that, don't you?" Ginny's right eyebrow lifted dangerously, and as Harry watched, she flicked her wand at her shirt and the top button went flying off and hit him in the middle of his chest. As he watched it fall to the floor, he wondered at the incongruity between that eyebrow raising and her emphasis on 'mates', and the reward she'd just given him in removing one small obstacle between his gaze and the entirety of her creamy, freckled skin. His head rose back up to glance at her again, and he shuddered as he thought about what would be coming next.

"Now Harry… do you like your reward? Would you like to earn another?"

_Oh shite._ "Um, yes please."

"Alright, Harry, then tell me what DATE it was two Fridays ago."

_Oh bloody buggering shite._ "Er… it was, um, October 12, yeah?" At this point, Harry began to feverishly try to remember what was so important about October 12. Because it was as obvious as the rather large erection now throbbing between his legs that there was something he'd forgotten and it had to do with October 12. He tried to grasp onto any stray thought that might lead him to the correct answer, but unfortunately for him his penis was doing most of his thinking at that moment.

"Correct, Harry. My my, what wonderful powers of recall you're exhibiting right now. I'm rather impressed. I think you deserve another reward." And with that her right hand raised again and another button came flying off the shirt, bouncing off of his torso onto the floor to join his other 'reward'. He knew there were only three more buttons holding that shirt closed, but he wondered just what he'd have to do to earn them.

With only the three middle buttons on the dress shirt, a rather large swath of skin leading down past her cleavage was open to his gaze, and he couldn't draw his eyes away from it. His heart was starting to thump loudly in his chest and his penis twitched against his stomach. He tried to wiggle his bum against the chair in a vain attempt to get free, but he found that he couldn't move much more than an inch. Sweat began to bead against his hairline and he wondered if begging at this point would be considered 'un-manly'.

"So Harry, just three more little questions left. Are you feeling uncomfortable in that chair? You seem to be having some… problems." A rather evil grin spread across Ginny's face at that comment and Harry knew that begging being un-manly would be the least of his concerns shortly.

Ginny shifted on the bed, uncrossing her legs and sliding back down to stand before him, leaning against the bed. The movement caused the shirt to bulge open wider, and he wished with his entire being for the shirt to open even more. He could see her nipples were hard through the thin material of his dress shirt and all he could think about was seeing her breasts. _Open! Open, open, open, open!_

"…Harry?"

A hard rap of her wand to the top of his head brought his attention back to her and away from his feeble attempts at wandless magic. He cursed the fact that he never worked harder to learn it before now, when it could so obviously do him some good. Using wandless magic to get that shirt open was of far greater importance than using it to wandlessly disarm some dark wizard suspect. He vowed to put more effort into learning it, just as soon as he wasn't tied naked to a chair with a raging hard-on and an obviously peeved redhead in front of him.

"I see you weren't listening, so I'll ask you again. What is this on my finger?" Ginny asked, as she raised her left hand in front of his face. Her engagement ring sparkled in the low lights of the room, and he smiled at the easy question and the thought of earning another button.

"That's your engagement ring, love."

"Very good, Harry. But because you weren't paying attention when I asked you the _first_ time, you haven't earned another reward."

Harry pouted at this and wiggled against the chair again.

"So, what exactly does this engagement ring mean?"

_Oh._ That was a hard one. Those blasted open ended questions were always the hardest when he wrote his exams at Hogwarts and Hermione wasn't there for him to copy from. _Just wing it, you dolt!_

"Er… it, er, means we're getting married?"

**Pop!**

_YES!_

The bottom button on her shirt hit him on his kneecap before spinning off under the bed, and he grinned and sighed at getting the question right. _Two more, two more, two more..._ he chanted inside his head and looked eagerly back at his fiancée.

"Such a smart auror you are, Harry, to figure that one out. They must've taught you very well indeed, during your detective skills class. Now, do you want your final question?" Ginny's brown eyes blazed at him and made him nearly mad with wanting her. His palms itched to touch her skin and he could almost taste her scent in the air. His wiggling was now constant against the chair and he couldn't think past his need for her.

Which was why her comment about the final question never connected in his sex-starved brain with the fact that there were two more buttons left on the shirt.

As she stood up straight and took a few slow steps closer to him, his green eyes met hers and he strained against the invisible bonds that held him to the chair.

"Your final question, Harry, is this: what do we have to do BEFORE we can get married?" Her last step brought her thighs flush against his legs, and her breasts were at eye level from where he sat. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her hard nipples and he panted as he thought frantically for an answer.

_SHAG! A LOT!_

Just as this thought crossed his mind, his teeth clacked together as the last working brain cell in his head realized that was probably the wrong answer to her question.

_Oh sweet fucking Merlin… ok, think… before we can get married… what the bloody hell do we have to do before we can get married!?_

His thoughts moved like sludge across his blood-deprived brain and he leaned his head forward in a vain attempt at getting closer to her breasts, while still trying to work out the correct answer to his lovely redhead's rather important question.

…_married… breasts, oh bloody hell I love her breasts… No! Think, dammit… married, married, married… Wedding! We have to have the wedding to be married… so…_

"Yes! We have to plan the wedding before we can get married," he panted out the answer as his neck muscles strained to get his mouth closer to her skin.

A chuckle reached his ears as he saw her right hand raise her wand and point at the lowest button still remaining on her shirt. With a final pop he saw it drop to the chair seat between his thighs and he glanced up to see her gazing at him with a smile and a dangerous look in her eyes.

"So… we have to plan the wedding before we can get married, right?"

Harry nodded his head fervently.

"And planning the wedding… doesn't ring a single bell in that messy head of yours, does it?"

The way Ginny almost purred out that last sentence made something come loose in his brain and his eyes almost popped out of his head as he suddenly realized…

_Oh bloody buggering fucking hell. I am a dead man. That Friday… that was the day I was supposed to…_

"Oh," Harry whimpered.

Ginny raised that eyebrow again and started twirling her wand in her right hand.

"Oh. Oh? That's all you can say, is Oh? So now you remember, hmm? You remember why October 12 was so all-bloody important, don't you. You were supposed to meet me at the Burrow immediately after you left work, where I'd been stuck all day with my Mum. Planning our wedding."

Harry's eyes raked back and forth between the large amount of skin now showing with only that last button on her shirt still intact, and her eyes which had now turned to the smoky hue of a fine whisky. He knew that color, and it usually ended up with him flat on his back and Ginny riding him into the mattress and into exhaustion. His erection, which had softened upon realizing his mistake, came back even harder than before, and he didn't even realize that he was starting to make soft whining sounds in the back of his throat on every exhale of his breath.

"Do you know what I had to listen to, Harry? I had to listen to my Mum talk about lace versus satin for two bloody hours. Two hours, Harry! Do you know how many times I had to stop myself from silencing my own mother? And you were supposed to come directly after work and share in my misery. But no… what do I find when I finally get home that night? You. Passed out on the couch completely pissed."

With that last comment, he watched as Ginny raised her left leg and ran it up his calf, wedging her foot between his thigh and the arm of the chair. The shirt barely covered her and the tails hung over her left thigh, hiding her from his view. He watched anxiously as she took her wand and ran it down his chest, his stomach quivering as she finally reached the head of his penis.

"Have you ever heard the phrase 'negative reinforcement', Harry?"

His penis twitched hard at that thought and he could feel the end of her wand rub against it. Harry wondered if he would make it out of this room fully intact.

Ginny leaned closer to him, bringing her face within inches of his, then smirking as she rubbed her nose against his, keeping her lips just far enough away that he couldn't kiss her. Her voice was breathy as she continued to speak.

"Hold my wand, won't you Harry? And remember… don't drop it," she said, and slipped her wand sideways so it was held between his penis and his lower stomach. He could feel the heat of the wood where her hand had warmed it against his hardness and he could only pant as her right hand trailed inside her shirt where it was gaping open.

Harry watched as she leaned back away from him. Ginny tossed her head back, shaking her hair behind her shoulders as she began to caress her breast. Her fingers rolled over her nipple and he watched her pluck at it. He once again wished he could use wandless magic to banish her shirt as he saw her eyelids flutter closed and he heard her start to moan.

"Harry," she gasped, and her left hand clutched at her knee where it was raised next to him. She was less than a foot away from him, and he could smell the scent of her arousal coming from between her legs. He ached to touch her and be inside her, but he couldn't move to even rub his palm over his penis. His hands clenched against the chair arms and he could feel a growl working its way through his chest.

"Gin… you're driving me mad," he groaned out, and he panted harder as he watched her eyes slowly open to meet his. Ginny's hand left her breast and slid down her torso towards what was hidden behind the tail of her shirt. As she slipped it between her legs, she gasped and rocked her pelvis forward.

Harry wondered how much more he could take, as he felt the sweat starting to run down his back. Every muscle in his thighs and arms was rigid with tension as he went from watching her hand move between her legs to her eyes which were heavy with lust and love. Her mouth dropped open and her tongue slipped out to lick her lips and he felt his hips straining against the bonds that held him. But all he could do was continue to groan out her name.

"Ginny… please… I promise I'll never forget again. Gin, I have to touch you."

"Do you want me Harry?" she asked as her left hand caressed her thigh, moving upwards to where the shirt tail was draped over her leg. He watched as she slowly moved the shirt away from her skin, revealing to his eyes that she had two of her fingers buried deep inside her, and her pelvis was thrusting against them. Her thumb moved in lazy circles around her clit and he could see how wet she was when she pulled out her fingers on each thrust.

"Yes!" he managed to growl out between his clenched teeth. "Gin… please…"

Ginny removed her fingers from inside herself, and he could see they were soaked with her arousal. To his surprise and disappointment however, she didn't release him from his bonds. Instead, she raised them to her mouth and he groaned again as he watched her pink tongue come out and lick one of her fingers. His penis was throbbing against the wand stuck between it and his stomach and he knew if he wasn't let free soon, he was going to orgasm without even touching her.

And then before he knew it, her fingers were at his mouth and he strained forward to draw his lips around them, desperate for even the slightest taste of her. He closed his eyes and ran his tongue between and around her fingers, moaning at how wet they were and at her taste. He loved oral sex and her taste and scent made his mouth water. Many times when he made love to her with his mouth, she would have to eventually push his head away once she became too sensitive. He loved to drive her over the edge time after time with his tongue.

Ginny slipped her fingers out of his mouth and brought them back down between her legs, running her fingertip around her clit and rubbing back and forth. She leaned forward and this time allowed her lips to meet his in a hard kiss, slipping her tongue alongside his. He felt her gasping against his mouth, and her left hand reach up to fist itself in his hair as she began to thrust her hips against the fingers that were now rubbing hard against her clit.

He put everything he had into kissing her, showing her with his tongue and mouth how much he loved her and wanted her right then. Harry felt like he was teetering on the brink of madness as she ripped her mouth away, resting her forehead against his as she stared into his eyes. He could hear the pants and whines coming from her and he knew she was close.

"Haaarrryyy…" she moaned and slammed her eyes shut, and suddenly he could see her back arch and the muscles in her neck grow rigid and all he could do was watch as she climaxed, grinding her palm into her clit, her thigh trembling next to him.

As she came back to herself, she collapsed sideways into his lap and he could feel her wetness on his thigh. He was beyond aroused now, beyond hard. His penis was almost purple and he knew one touch of her skin would likely make him explode.

Ginny reached towards him and slowly pulled her wand out from against his stomach. She stood up on trembling legs, and his burning eyes met hers as she slowly backed away towards the end of the bed. Harry's chest heaved and every muscle was taut as she raised her wand and whispered the spell to release his bonds.

Harry shot out of the chair like a steaming train, bearing down on her in two steps and just as she tossed her wand to the side of the bed he grabbed her upper arms and drew her to his chest, his mouth crashing down on hers and their teeth and tongues clashing against each other.

"Need you. Now," he managed to get out before he grabbed both sides of the shirt and ripped them apart, the final button spinning wildly off to the floor. Harry's hands reached down and clenched against her hips as she raised up on her toes and ground her pelvis into his erection, the feeling of her soft skin almost too much for him. He felt her move her arms back and let the shirt fall to the floor as he backed her up completely against the edge of the bed.

"Can't wait," Harry said as he spun her around to face the bed and Ginny bent over at the waist, reaching forward to clench her hands in the duvet. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked back at him, as she raised her bum in the air and spread her legs.

Harry grabbed his penis and in one quick, hard thrust he was inside her, surrounded by heat and wetness. He knew he wouldn't last long, as he pounded his hips over and over into her bum, his penis sliding easily into her slick folds. He grabbed her hips in both hands and held them still as his thrusts became faster, grunting every time he buried his length deep inside of her.

"Fuck! Yes Harry," Ginny called out, and he could feel her internal muscles squeezing him from inside. His thrusts became erratic as he felt a tingling roll down his back and into his balls and just as he let out a roar at his climax, he could feel her tighten around his penis and her hips thrust back hard against him, Ginny calling out his name as she reached another orgasm.

Harry collapsed exhausted onto her back, and felt her breathing heavily underneath him. He leaned his head forward and kissed her between her shoulder blades, nuzzling his nose against her sweat-dampened skin.

"Love you, Gin," he whispered and he felt her sigh as she reached back and laid her hand against his hip.

"Love you too, Harry," she whispered back. He finally felt like he had enough strength in his sore muscles to roll off of her and he pulled himself sluggishly up on the bed to his back, his lower legs still dangling off the edge. Ginny raised one knee to the mattress and hoisted herself up next to him, draping her left arm across his chest and resting her head on his outstretched bicep.

"So…" Harry exhaled heavily and chuckled as he felt Ginny smile against his arm. He rolled his head towards her and smiled at the wildness of her long red hair. She looked thoroughly shagged.

"So, you think you'll remember next time?" Ginny grinned at him and ran her hand slowly over his chest.

Harry felt a laugh come over him, and he rolled to his side to face her as he swept his hand through her long hair.

"Ginny love, I don't think I'll ever, ever forget again. Although…"

"What?"

"It might be worth it if this is the type of punishment you'll continue to give me for forgetting."

Ginny leaned forward and kissed him gently, resting her head against his and closing her eyes.

"Next time, I might not let you off so easy, Harry. Next time I might keep you tied up in knots for hours."

Harry wrapped his arms firmly around her and smiled. And just as he was drifting to sleep, his final thoughts were about the amazing woman in his arms, and whether it might not be well worth the trouble to forget again in a few weeks. Who knew what she might do next time.

**END**


End file.
